1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a text or word processing system equipped with a display means and, more particularly, to an improved system capable of visually representing the titles of text data, which are stored in various data memories including a text memory, by classifying the titles in accordance with the kinds of data memories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally in the conventional text processing system such as an electronic typewriter equipped with a display unit, there are provided in its controller a plurality of data memories including a text memory for storing a plurality of texts inputted from a keyboard and a phase memory for storing a plurality of phrases, and a plurality of title memories for storing the titles of data stored in the data memories.
When a command is given to display the titles of the data in the text memory by selection of a list mode, the titles are sequentially represented on the display unit, in accordance with the data of the text memory, in alphabetical order or in the order of storage starting from the latest title, by depression of a cursor down-shift key. When another command is given to display the titles of the data in the phrase memory by selection of a list mode, the titles are sequentially represented on the display in accordance with the data of the phrase title memory by depression of the cursor down-shift key.
In an arrangement where any external memory such as a RAM (Random Access Memory) card or a floppy disk is connected to the typewriter, if a command is given to display the titles of such external memory by selection of a list mode, the titles are visually represented on the display by repeated depression of the cursor down-shift key, sequentially either in alphabetical order or starting from the latest title.
In the conventional electronic typewriter as described above the titles of the data of the text memory and those of the phrase memory are displayed with distinction therebetween, but it is impossible to achieve simultaneous visual representation of the titles. Consequently, there exist some problems including that if the memory storing a desired title is unknown, it becomes necessary to select a list mode each time and to give a command for displaying the text titles of the phrase titles for phrase memory, hence complicating the manipulation for visual representation of the titles and deteriorating the operational efficiency in retrieval of the titles.
Furthermore, in case any external memory is connected, the manipulation for selecting such external memory is required, and title retrieval cannot be executed with facility since it is impossible to perform simultaneous visual representation of the titles of the external memory and the internal memories in the typewriter.